MKR 3-New Knights
by Mandina
Summary: This is co-written with Silent Anime Angel aka Pheonix Moon. It's to explain all the freaky people we talk about, like Mako, Kahna, Tiden and Lesu. Rated for cursing, violence, and death.
1. Makoderu (Mako) Aska Sang Yung

Magic Knight Mako's Story  
By Cass Amy Mako  
  
A ten-year-old girl with short brown hair and black eyes is standing in front of a full-length mirror. She wore a white blouse under a lavender short sleeved jacket. Her pleated skirt was short and white. Around the cuffs of the sleeves and the bottom of the skirt were tiny purple silk roses. The front of the blouse had a large purple rose. Her purple eye shadow and white shoes matched her flowery outfit. (AN: Her shoes are just like Hikaru's, but white, and the jacket is like Hikaru's too.) "Mother will just love my new outfit!" she says with excitement. "Princesses of Fahren aren't supposed to be so independent, Makoderu," a boy who looked exactly like the girl said in his usual old-fashioned way. "Sako! Don't call me by my full name! I'm Mako! You would think identical twins would be more alike!" the girl yells at him. "I would call you by your nickname if you'd call me by my real name! I'm Yosako, not Sako! Our names do not rhyme!" the boy yells right back. Mako storms out of the room. "Hey where are you going? I'm not done with this argument!" Yosako yells after her. "Mother is expecting me," she replies. All of a sudden, Mako disappears into thin air.  
  
Mako looks around. She finds herself in a forest. She walks forward, looking for some sort of path. "Hello? Is anyone here? I'm lost," she calls. She starts crying as she realizes that there is probably no one here. Suddenly a monster steps out in front of her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mako yells. A young man with brown hair that fell in front of his eyes ran up to her. "What are you doing here little girl?" he asks her. "I'm lost, and I'm not a little girl. I'm ten years old," she replies. He sighs. "Come on, I better take you back to my place and figure out where you're supposed to be," he says. He walks off and Mako follows him. They arrive at a stone house and go inside. "I'm Ascot. What's you're name?" "I am Mako Aska Sang Yung, first princess of Fahren," she replies with a smile. "Nice to meet you Ascot-san. Would you mind telling me where I might be?" "Well, for starters, you're not on Fahren. You're in the Forest of Silence in Cephiro. I suppose I'd better take you to the castle," Ascot explains. Mako gasps. "Cephiro? Oh, Hououji-san is in Cephiro! Ooh, will I get to see her?" she exclaims happily. "Hououji-san? Oh, you mean Fuu. Yes, she lives in the castle. I'm sure you'll see her. In fact, I think all the Magic Knights are at the castle," Ascot says. "Ascot-san, may I ask why there are so many creatures in this forest?" Mako asked politely. "You don't think they're monsters?" "Nope! They're so cool! If I weren't a stupid princess I'd be able to be a summoner. But Mother and Father say that people from Fahren are good at archery and that I should practice more. My brother Sako could be one if he wanted to. I hate being a girl sometimes," Mako explained. "Oh. I'm a summoner. All these creatures are my friends. The only place they can really live in peace is here in the Forest," Ascot replies. "Wow! I wish I had cool friends like that! But I'm only allowed to play with girly little Ladys from our country. They never go outside and they love to sit around in big lacey dresses talking about *boys* all the time. It's so boring! They hardly know what a tree is, and I've been climbing them since I was five! Mother won't let me get a pet. And I think Father is afraid of Mother. Ooh, I hate being a princess! You're so lucky, Ascot-san!"  
  
Ascot and Mako arrived at the castle on one of Ascot's flying creatures. Ascot took her to Ferio. She bowed. "Hello Cephiro-san. It appears that I have been summoned to Cephiro from my home planet of Fahren. I am Mako Aska Sang Yung, first princess of Fahren. My parents are Aska and Sang Yung. I believe you know them from previous matters," Mako said. "You have been summoned here for a reason, Mako. The Legendary Magic Knights are each summoning a new Magic Knight to take their place. Fuu Hououji, a very good friend of your parents, summoned you from Fahren. We are expecting two more girls to arrive, both from Chizeta. I believe they are named Chochiku and Kahna. It's strange, we were all expecting Hikaru to summon a random person form Autozam. Anyway, I'll take you to Clef to wait for the others," Ferio explained. Mako nodded and followed him to Clef.   
  
Some time later, the girl named Kahna arrived. She was full of energy and really excited. When the other girl, Chochiku, arrived, Kahna eagerly introduced herself and Mako. Chochiku just stared at them silently and sat down. Clef talked to them about their coming duties of being a Magic Knight, which all three of them kinda ignored, then called on Mako. "Mako, please come here," he said. She walked up to him. "Yes, Clef-san?" "I am going to give you magic and armor. You all must travel to the Spring of Eterna to get escudo and guardians. He held out his ring to Mako, and armor appeared over her clothes. It had purple escudo. Her shoes became boots and she got a glove on one hand. "Cool!" she said happily. "Do you feel the magic inside of you Mako?" Clef asked. "Uh huh. I hear myself saying Dark Heart. I can feel the magic being used," Mako replied. Kahna and Chochiku had their turns too. Kahna's armor had yellow escudo, and Chochiku's had white. Then they received rooms at the palace for the night.   
  
In the morning, the three girls set off for the spring of Eterna. When they found it, they jumped inside. Mako passed out after a while, and awoke in a strange purple room. Yosako, her brother, appeared with a Fahren bow and arrows. "Sako, what are you doing here? This can't be right," Mako said. Yosako shot an arrow at her. She just barely made it out of the way. "Oh I get it, you're jealous. Well, I'm still mad at you! Dark Heart!" she yelled. Nothing happened. "Oh god. Without magic, I'm gonna be dead like that," she said and snapped her fingers. Yosako burst into purple and black flames. "So that's how it works!" Mako said happily. Yosako's dead body disappeared and purple escudo appeared, then vanished into her glove. A bodiless voice spoke to her. "That was not really your brother. He is alive and well. You have passed Eterna's test as well as Kahna. The other girl, however, is no longer alive. She failed the test. You may leave Eterna now." "Oh man, he's not really dead!" Mako complained as she suddenly appeared next to the spring with Kahna. "We passed!" she exclaimed. "We're gonna be real Magic Knights!" 


	2. Kahna Tarta-Sierra Eagle

Kahna's Story  
By Zazu no Miko, Kahna  
  
A ten-year-old girl with long gold hair stood in a field throwing knives at targets. Her aqua eyes were happy but determined, seeing as she hadn't hit one target all morning. "This is so hard!" she cried out. She wore a gold and green tube top. Her pleated skirt was short and a soft emerald color. Around her neck rest a circular gold bar that she considered a necklace. She wore no shoes. "I can't do it!" she cried. "Kahna, keep trying. It took me some time to learn too." Tarta said as she picked up one of the knives and tossed it at a target, missing purposely. "Alright mommy!" Kahna said. She picked up another knife and tossed it at the target and hit it dead on. "I DID IT! I KNEW I COULD!" Kahna laughed and hugged Tarta. Tarta smiled. "Good, let's go tell your Aunt Tatra." Tatra smiled. They walked inside and Kahna knelt down in front of Tatra. "I did it! I hit a target!" Kahna laughed. "I knew you could." Tatra smiled. Kahna got up to go to her room. All of a sudden, Kahna found herself in a desert. She looked around. She knew every area of Chezeta like the back of her hand but this area was unfamiliar. Kahna burst into tears. "WAHHHH! I'M LOST! HELP ME! I'M CONFUSED!" she cried. "Excuse me? Could you please get off of me?" a voice under her said. Kahna got up and looked at the person she landed on. He had green hair and gold eyes. She helped him up and dusted him off. "I'm really sorry sir! I didn't mean to land on you." Ferio nodded. "Yea, sure, whatever. Who are you anyway?" Ferio asked. Kahna brushed herself off and bowed. "I am Kahna, first princess of the country of Chezeta. I am the daughter of Princess Tarta." Kahna introduced herself, "Where am I?" Ferio brushed some more sand off of himself. "Cephiro." He told her. Kahna clapped her hands together and smiled. "Cephiro! Yay! Umi-Chan lives here! Can I see her? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" Kahna begged happily. "Uh, sure, yea. I should take you back to the castle anyway to see Clef." Ferio said. Kahna smiled. "Come on, Clef's waiting. And it's not good to make him angry. Him and that damn stick." Ferio said. Kahna bounded alongside Ferio asking him various questions about Cephiro in her ditzy brainless way. In an hours time they stood in front of Clef. Ferio looked at Ascot and Mako. He had met Mako a few hours earlier before he went to pick up Kahna. Kahna walked up to Clef. "Hello master mage. " Kahna said. "You have been summoned here for a reason, Kahna. The Legendary Magic Knights are each summoning a new Magic Knight to take their place. Hikaru Shidou, a friend of your mother and aunt, summoned you from Chezeta. We are still waiting for one more magic knight, from your country of Chezeta. I believe her name is Chochiku. I expected Hikaru to summon a random person form Autozam, but it was her decision." Clef explained. Kahna sat and talked to Mako. Some time later, the girl named Chochiku arrived. She was very quiet and angry. She glared at Kahna and Mako. Kahna bounded up to her. "Hi! That's Mako, and I'm Kahna!" Kahna smiled Chochiku just stared at them silently and sat down. Clef talked to them about their coming duties of being a Magic Knight, which all three of them kinda ignored, Kahna fell asleep, but Clef was too busy talking to notice. Then he called on Mako. She received magic and armor. Kahna watched in awe. Clef didn't even need to call Kahna up to him. She wanted her turn. He held out his hand. Over her clothes was armor. Boots formed on her feet. Yellow gems that Clef referred to as Escudo dotted her armor and her boots. Then the glove formed. She instantly knew its purpose. She knelt down to Clef. "Do you feel the magic within you Kahna?" Kahna nodded. "I feel it. Ribbons of light raining down. Words come to mind. Light Shower." She told him. "You have received your magic." Clef said. Chochiku received her magic and armor. Then they received rooms at the palace for the night. In the morning, the three girls set off for the spring of Eterna. When they found it, they jumped inside, Kahna first with Mako not far behind. Chochiku came soon after. She instantly found herself in a yellow room. Across the room stood Zazu Torque, a friend of hers from when she had visited Autozam. She had a huge crush on him. She ran up to hug him but he blasted her back with an attack she never knew he had. (And he really doesn't have it…) "Z-Chan, don't you love me anymore?" Kahna whimpered. He lunged at her. She burst into tears not even bothering to fight back. Within five minutes Zazu disappeared. Out of the shadows stepped an angel. She threw a piece of yellow Escudo at Kahna. "That wasn't Zazu! Shut up already! Here! Take it and go!" The angel yelled. Kahna found herself back outside the spring with Mako. She knew Chochiku had died. She was happy about it too. She didn't like Chochiku. "Look Mako! I won!" Kahna smiled as she held out the escudo. "Won what?" Mako asked. "The game under the water." Kahna said. Mako sighed. "Kahna, that wasn't a game! You could have been killed!" Mako yelled. Kahna tilted her head. "Oh!" Kahna smiled. 


	3. Chochiku Surika Koni

Magic Knight Chochiku's Story  
By Cass Amy Mako  
  
A girl with shoulder-length black hair and black eyes weaved her way through the crowded Chizetan street, stealing people's wallets. She did this every day, and had never been caught. For five of her ten years she had been doing this as her sole income. She had to move around a lot to keep Social Services from taking her to an orphanage. Her few belongings were stored in a backpack bought with stolen money. She managed to be inconspicuous, only because she could not be recognized. She pulled a man's wallet out of his pocket and he turned to look at her. Feeling his pocket for his wallet and finding it missing, he turned again to the girl. "Oh great, I'm caught!" the girl, named Chochiku, thought. Suddenly, she disappeared.   
  
Chochiku looked around and found herself in the courtyard of a castle. She could tell it wasn't Chizeta's palace, but she didn't know who's it was. She shrugged and entered through a door. While walking through the hallways, trying to find someone, she came across a pink-haired Chizetan illusionist. "Hey there girl, you must be the other Magic Knight all them important people are talking about. Come on, I'll take you to Clef now. My name's Caldina by the way. What's yours?" she said and took Chochiku's hand and began to walk down the hallway when Chochiku pulled her hand away. :My name's Chochiku and I don't need help," she said stubbornly. "So you wanna play rough, then?" Caldina said, reaching for her knives. She suddenly noticed Chochiku was holding them. "You give them back right now, you hear?" she said, annoyed. Chochiku smirked and gave back the knives, then left Caldina in the hallway.   
  
Some time later, she arrived in a room with two other girls, who introduced themselves as the princess of Chizeta and the princess of Fahren. Chochiku just stared at them silently and sat down. Clef talked to them about their coming duties of being a Magic Knight, which all three of them kinda ignored, then called on Mako. "Mako, please come here," he said. She walked up to him. "Yes, Clef-san?" "I am going to give you magic and armor. You all must travel to the Spring of Eterna to get escudo and guardians. He held out his ring to Mako, and armor appeared over her clothes. It had purple escudo. Her shoes became boots and she got a glove on one hand. "Cool!" she said happily. "Do you feel the magic inside of you Mako?" Clef asked. "Uh huh. I hear myself saying Dark Heart. I can feel the magic being used," Mako replied. Kahna and Chochiku had their turns too. Kahna's armor had yellow escudo. When Chochiku went up to Clef, he asked if she could feel her magic. She simply nodded and noted that her escudo was white. Mako was the knight of black magic, Kahna was the knight of light, and she was the knight of dreams.   
  
In the morning, the three girls set off for the spring of Eterna. When they found it, they jumped inside. Chochiku passed out almost immediately, and awoke in a strange white room. She saw herself armed with a ballpoint pen. (AN: Don't try this at home!) Chochiku looked at herself. "Oh, I'm so pretty! I think I'm supposed top battle her, but I could never kill someone so pretty!" she said. The other Chochiku went up to her and stabbed her in the heart with the pen. "You…got…ink…on…my…only…shirt," Chochiku complained, then died. 


	4. Lesu, Tiden, and Chira/The Newspaper

The Newspaper   
Cass Amy Mako  
  
AN: This is to explain the ballpoint pen in Chochiku's story and the Mokona gods.  
  
Three little jeweled marshmallows popped out of the spring of Eterna, one with a purple gem, one with a yellow gem, and one with a white gem. The yellow one and the purple one jumped into Kahna's arms and the white one just kind of sat there. "I want one of them!" Mako complained. Kahna held out the yellow one by one ear. "You can have this one," she said, but the purple one jumped to Mako and started puuing happily. "I think this one is supposed to be mine. It matches my escudo," Mako said. "Her name is Tiden. I just sort of knew that. Strange, huh? And he's Lesu," she said, pointing to the yellow one, still hanging by an ear. "And the white one, her name is Chira. They're our guardians, and they're called Mokona gods."  
  
The next day they arrived back at the castle. Mako was looking through some Chizetan newspapers and found one from the day they were summoned. The front page's headline read 'Local orphan killed entire police force with single ballpoint pen.' Underneath was a picture of Chochiku.  
"Kahna, did you know about this?!" Mako exclaimed, showing it to Kahna. "Yeah. Aunt Tatra was reading that the day we were summoned here," she replied. "Do you know who this is?" Mako asked. Kahna shook her head. "It's Chochiku." "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Kahna said. "She's bad." 


End file.
